Save me
by foolishteme
Summary: Sasunaru. What if their roles were reversed? What if Naruto left instead of Sasuke? What if Naruto wanted a taste of sweet revenge against all those who wronged him? What if the only person who can save him is Sasuke? What can happen to a bond so riddled with blood, tears, and vengeance?


**A/N: Hey! So, I'm a bit stumped on Break Me Down so I'll start this one. I have a great idea for this one and I really wanna make it work. This is a really short prologue just to give you a small taste of what is to come. Since I seem to be streaming ideas for this one, maybe I'll update quicker as long as Sasuke muse is nice. :3**

**Warning: This will involve boy on boy stuff. Don't like it, don't read. There will be character deaths but Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, and Naruto won't die so don't worry. This may contain graphic themes later on so I may put this on aff as well, just depends.**

**Pairings: Sasunaru (main), Itahina (the way this story goes, it will work trust me.) and any others I can make along the way. If there's one you think may work, let me know. :)**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM**

Prologue

Everything was supposed to be perfect.

Itachi came back to the village with news that he effectively killed Tobi. And with the passing of the third hokage and the ushering in of the fifth, it was revealed that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan in the midst of their rebellion and finally killed off the last Uchiha threat.

Naruto chased Sasuke when he tried to leave but they were met by Itachi. Sasuke had attempted to kill his brother, but he caved when his brother begged to hear him out. When he had told the story, of course the boy was skeptical but upon arriving to see the third before he died, the truth came out. Itachi was welcomed back without a second thought and was allowed to join the ANBU once again. Most importantly, Sasuke was now happy and Naruto loved it.

Naruto loved the now not so rare smiles and being able to train with Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke and Itachi were openly affectionate and Sasuke was becoming stronger. Sasuke even became more sociable, conversing with some of the other shinobi and even going on outings. He was still a bit cold, but the happiness shone in his dark eyes and was reflected in his dazzling smile. Yes, everything was perfect.

Except for Naruto.

Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. They had an unbreakable bond that he always thought would get stronger over time but now they were drifting apart. Sasuke became the talk of the city and he spent most of his time with his brother and not with Naruto. Over the two years, they slowly became distant and now Naruto was lucky to even see Sasuke during the week, much less talk with him. Everyone still hated him in the leaf and he was now even lonelier than before. And everything was falling apart.

During the Chunnin exams (which team seven thankfully passed), Naruto was approached by Orochimaru when he saved his team from the Sand students. He offered the boy power, a chance to tame the nine tailed demon fox sealed within him and the opportunity to surpass Sasuke. Naruto wanted to decline but the snake guy bit him, leaving an ugly curse mark on his neck. The blond boy made a henge to grow his hair longer in order to hide it until his hair grew to cover it. It never bothered him until two years later, when he was fourteen.

Naruto grew steadily angry and insane thoughts flowed through his head. He began to hate the village and its people and especially Sasuke. The blond and the raven began to only see each other on missions and now their petty bickering that usually occurred was turning into full blown fights on the very rare occurrence that they saw one another outside of their missions. Each boy was evenly matched but they often left substantial injuries. What made him most upset was now Sasuke was becoming great friends with Hinata. He never thought of her as anything more than a nice girl and a great friend but now even she was spending more time away from him and was getting too close to Sasuke.

Everything was supposed to be perfect.

Why was he always left out?

Why couldn't he be happy?

It saddened him, his new plan to make himself happy. He knew just what he had to do.

_Sasuke, I'll show you I'm stronger than you._

_Sasuke, I'll leave you before you leave me._

**Author's note: Short, sweet, and to the point. To clarify, the third dies after he confirms Itachi's innocence. I hope there wasn't confusion there and let's pretend that there was no trial or anything needed. Also, let's pretend that Tobi was one person left for Itachi to kill of the Uchihas. Okay, as for Naruto, you will find out with the curse seal and stuff what Orochimaru has in store for him. The akatsuki will be in this and hunting Naruto but for different reasons and you'll find out later. Just giving the heads up. Let me know what you all think and please give feedback. I love feedback and it feeds the muse's ego. :D**


End file.
